fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Carpe Diem
Carpe Diem — piosenka śpiewana przez wszystkich bohaterów pojawiających się w serialu. Utwór pojawił się pod koniec odcinka „Kolejka: Musical”. Tekst Fineasz: Mamy nadzieję, że odcinek ten, do wszelkich działań was pobudził. Chcielibyśmy wam powiedzieć coś, ale nie chcemy długo nudzić. Bo przecież każdy z nas to wie, choć to frazesem starym jest. Każdy zwyczajny dzień, niezwykły może być. Nie musisz budować kolejki górskiej! Po prostu spraw by te wszystkie letnie dni, były cudne! I tak spędzaj je, by nie były nudne, bo zdziwisz mocno się, kiedy życie minie. Korzystaj z życia, chwytaj dzień po prostu Carpe Diem! Uuu... Nie musisz budować kolejki górskiej! Po prostu spraw by te wszystkie letnie dni, były cudne! I tak spędzaj je, by nie były nudne, bo zdziwisz mocno się, kiedy życie minie. Korzystaj z życia, chwytaj dzień po prostu Carpe Diem! Uuu... Ciesz się życiem, chwytaj dzień, zawsze Carpe Diem! Ciesz się życiem, chwytaj dzień, zawsze Carpe Diem! Uuu... Ciesz się życiem, chwytaj dzień. Carpe Diem! Inne informacje * Ta piosenka stanowi złamanie czwartej ściany - jest kierowana do widza. * Demo piosenki było dodane w serwisie Soundcloud. * Fineasz, Ferb i inni bohaterowie (oprócz Heinza) tańczyli obok Pepe, jako Agenta P przez 58 sekund piosenki. Żaden z bohaterów nigdy się nie dowiedział, że on jest tajnym agentem. Chociaż, że piosenka była kierowana do widza, to na pewno nikogo to nie obchodziło. * Napis "ROLLERCOASTER THE MUSICAL" za bohaterami ma taki sam format jak napis "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL", który widnieje w zakończeniu filmu High School Musical 3 w trakcie piosenki "High School Musical". Fretka, której podkłada głos w oryginalnej wersji serialu Ashley Tisdale, stoi na końcu filmu. Dodatkowo, Kenny Ortega był choreografem dla High School Musical. * Kilka tancerek z „Lato to wrażeń moc” występuje w piosence. * W jednym momencie Fineasz i Ferb są na tle, który widniał w piosence „Iza ma czad fryza”. * Jest to drugi odcinek z piosenką, która się kończy na tle ludzi („Lato to wrażeń moc”). * Kiedy Swampy gra na perkusji wraz z Bobbi'm i Danny'm, jego włosy są szare, a prawdopodobnie zespół nosił stare ubrania i te same fryzury. * Słonie i tancerki z Prototypu mają takie same tło z piosenki. * Jest to druga piosenka, która opowiada o kolejce („Kolejka”). * Norm nie pojawia się w piosence. * W piosence pojawia się duża ilość postaci z poprzednich odcinków (nie wszystkich w piosence), tj. Reginald, Winnifred, Kapitan Nieobłudnik z „Żywy film”, przebrana koza, Hrabia Wolfgang, Betty Dziciżna, Szczuromir, wieloryb z „Bamber w akcji”, Coltrane, Clyde, Betty Jo, pan i pani Dundersztyc, Kenny, farmer i żona farmera, raperzy z „Wiewióry w gaciach”, tancerki z „Wielki burżuazji syn”, Jedynak, Jekyll Dundersztyc, Pepe jako potwór („Potwór Fineasza i Ferbensteina”), Pinhead Pierre, Balunio, Hik, Mitch, stajnia, sprzedawca i krowy z „Kilku wspaniałych”, mumia z „Nasza własna mumia”, japońskie postacie z „Witajcie w Tokio”, zwierzęta podobne do Fretki z „Wehikuł ambarasu”, wielki kret z „Myjnia samochodowa”, kilku agentów z Organizacji Bez Fajnego Skrótu, Królik Marty, Ben Baxter, Wiesiek Pan Dziobak z „Rozchmurz się, Fretka”, Marsjanie, Święty Mikołaj, kuzynki Stefy, Badingadinkowie, Mishti Patel, Nosey, Kevin Destructicon, Wymiotonator, Gadająca Zebra, zła kopia Dundersztyca z „Wybieg na wybiegu”, Pupu Pan Panda, Profesor Poofenplotz, dziewczyna Dundersztyca z „Pan Dziobak”, Goozim, goryl, który wyskoczył z ciasta Fretki w „Fretka traci głowę”, Sierżant, Dr. Gevaarlijk, tancerki z „Guma tu, Guma tam”, elfy z „Czarnoksiężnik”, oraz latająca głowa niemowlaka. * Dwa wynalazki Fineasza i Ferba pojawiają się w piosence. Są nimi Finedroidy i Ferboty z odcinka „Ja, Brobot”, oraz robot z odcinka „Co to robi?”. * Badingadinkowie są pokazani, jak tańczą przed polem kukurydzy, gdzie Baljeet śpiewał piosenkę „Chciałbym wporzo być”. en:Carpe Diem